


詹姆斯巴恩斯生命所不能承受之痛 pwp abo NC-17

by Levi_Lee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Lee/pseuds/Levi_Lee
Summary: 本来准备写万字豪车，结果剧情写多了上一篇沙雕恋爱喜剧的平行世界：黄暴狗血abo世界怀孕 带球跑 标记 强制性／行为 为了让两人操在一起极尽狗血之能诸位食用愉快





	詹姆斯巴恩斯生命所不能承受之痛 pwp abo NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 本来准备写万字豪车，结果剧情写多了  
> 上一篇沙雕恋爱喜剧的平行世界：黄暴狗血abo世界  
> 怀孕 带球跑 标记 强制性／行为 为了让两人操在一起极尽狗血之能  
> 诸位食用愉快

巴基鼓足勇气拨通那个号码——这是他第一次主动联系他。  
“喂，罗杰斯？”  
“巴基？我现在在中东，现在这里局势很危险，有什么事我一会儿打给你……”电话里传来炮弹划破空气的声音，接着是队长的嘶吼：“掩护莎朗特工！”  
“罗杰斯，我……”电话对面一阵忙音，巴基叹了口气。  
难过吗？不，他早就麻木了。  
“下一位，7号巴恩斯先生。”巴基起身走进“omega生殖科”，房间明亮舒适，温柔的女医生问他：“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“你好医生，我要做流产。”

为了创作新剧本，近两个月来詹姆斯巴恩斯鲜少参加社交活动，去的最远的地方就是楼下酒吧。他是这间酒吧的老板，平时他会坐在最靠窗的卡座里构思故事情节。  
但是这位编剧最近异常烦躁。他不想吃任何东西，平时街角的培根香肠热狗是他的最爱，现在闻到那个味道就想呕吐；他忍受不了任何噪音，夜晚鱼缸滤水器的声音都能把他折磨的身心俱疲；酒吧里的酒是他亲自挑的，昨天他给自己到了一杯竟然觉得涩的无法入口。这种状态根本没法创作。  
上周末洛基来访时他还在扶着马桶盖干呕，拼命压抑着恶心去给洛基开门，没想到他的好友给他带了他平日里最爱的热狗。培根火腿肉的气味飘散进来，巴基再也忍受不住，早餐的水果酸奶吐司全交代在了新换的地毯上。  
洛基当即掏出手机就要叫救护车，独居编剧拦住了他，指挥他把热狗扔出去。  
十分钟后巴基稍微平复了一点，他平躺在沙发上，脸色苍白。洛基到了杯水递给他，：“你这是怎么回事？”  
“我也不清楚，也许是压力太大。”  
“这种反应……你是不是怀孕了”洛基面色凝重欲言又止，“我是个alpha不太懂……”  
“怎么可能……”深棕色头发的男人眼睛慢慢睁大，艹，他怎么没想到这回事。在这个性别相对平等的时代，詹姆斯巴恩斯很少感受到性别差异对日常生活的影响。他几乎只有在每月打抑制剂和跟史蒂夫罗杰斯上床的时候才能意识到自己是个omega。  
巴基仔细回忆，最近一次和史蒂夫睡是在三个月前，那天他喝多了酒直接打车去了金发alpha家，度过了疯狂混乱的一夜。戴套了吗？他已经被操傻了，怎么可能记得这些。  
洛基观察他的他的表情，意识到自己很可能说对了，“那家伙是谁？这种事情你怎么不和我说？”黑发男人抓着他的肩膀，眼睛因为情绪激动而湿润了——巴基发誓他这辈子第一次看到他的好友这副模样。  
“……洛基，你先回去，让我一个人好好想想。”  
高挑修长的alpha还想说什么，但终究还是什么没说，他整理了一下自己衣服，恢复了那个荧屏里优雅冷静自持的模样，“你有什么事第一时间通知我，过两天我会来看你。”  
“剧本的事你不用着急，我会和导演说。”

 

这件事情一开始就是个错误。  
差不多四年前的冬天，巴基巴恩斯已经大学毕业，他回到老家布鲁克林住在亚特兰提大道的老房子里，一边打工还大学贷款一边创作剧本。那个时候，他遇到了史蒂夫罗杰斯，也就是世人传颂的美国队长。  
那个时候队长刚刚解冻，为了让他适应现代社会，神盾局安排他在他的故乡布鲁克林居住一段时间。他因此成了巴基的新邻居。  
每天早上，独居omega都能看到史蒂夫晨练的身影，他对这个金发大个子充满了好奇，直到有一天，史蒂夫路过主动帮助他修理出问题的古董割草机，巴基为表示感谢，邀请他进屋喝了杯刚煮好的咖啡。  
随后顺理成章的，两位新邻居热络起来，史蒂夫每天晨练回来都会给他带社区门口商店配送的新鲜牛奶；巴基每次做甜点的时候都不会忘记多烤一个苹果派送过去。  
深棕色头发的omega觉得他的邻居古怪又好笑，金发男人会在深夜满怀歉意的敲响他家门，只为了问他如何发送一条带有压缩文件的邮件；他会在无法关闭红外触屏电视的时候向他求救，巴基只好放下手中的工作去“解救”他。大部分问题在巴基教会史蒂夫使用谷歌后解决，但他生活的笑料依旧靠史蒂夫的间歇性无知维持着。  
作为一个二十三岁的男性omega，詹姆斯巴恩斯还没有真正喜欢喜欢过谁，但他却不可抑制的对史蒂夫动心了，他决定直面自己的感情，对金发alpha表白。  
巴基并不知道这个高大英俊、缺乏生活常识的男人就是大名鼎鼎的美国队长，只知道对方是一个退伍军人，在部队里呆了很多年，对现代科技陌生情有可原。他当时没有细想——一个看上去只有二十多岁、身体健康的军人怎么会退伍。  
史蒂夫也很喜欢这个深棕色头发、有迷人的绿色眼睛、笑起来温柔又阳光的男人，他对现代政治经济文化的巨大变迁不知所措，但依旧没有对人心失望——毕竟上天让他遇到了这样温暖的人。

这段过去短暂却快乐，然而突如其来的变故却让一切都幻灭了。

史蒂夫适应的很快，不到两个月就准备回神盾局工作，临走前他邀请巴基去他家吃晚餐，以此答谢他的照顾。独居omega欣然前往，带着精心准备的蓝莓芝士蛋糕和草莓派敲开了邻居的房门。  
金发男人煎了红酒牛排，又开了一瓶香槟。两个人相谈甚欢。  
晚饭过后，史蒂夫又给二人倒了一杯香槟，神情略严肃的说：“詹姆斯，今天请你过来，是有一件事要对你说。”  
巴基也不由得严肃起来，“你说。”  
“我是美国队长。”  
“不是吧……”棕发omega不可置信的瞪大了眼睛——他小时候看过关于美国队长的漫画，知道这个英雄传奇又富有悲情色彩的一生，他不敢相信这个故事的主人公近在眼前，“他不是在七十年前就死了吗……”  
“具体的细节我不能说”史蒂夫用满怀歉意的蓝眼睛注视着他，“很抱歉两个月来对你的隐瞒，这是神盾局的要求，我不得不这么做。”  
巴基知道史蒂夫不是开这种无聊玩笑的人，结合他超人的体魄、正直善良的人品、以及他对现代科技完全一窍不通，omega相信他的话。  
“我理解你，也谢谢你对我的信任。”巴基微笑，向他举杯。  
史蒂夫也举杯，两人相视一笑。

晚饭后巴基在美国队长家里溜达——他虽然来过很多次却没有真正参观过。走到卧室他看到一幅画像，画里是一个英气又美艳的女人，棕发年轻人不禁看呆了，直到史蒂夫走进来。  
男人告诉他画里的人是他女朋友，接着他给巴基讲了一个美丽又遗憾的爱情故事，年轻的omega很受触动，心里知道了队长对卡特特工有多么深情。  
巴基强压心头的苦涩，原本的告白也咽了回去。初恋无疾而终，他觉得难过，想要一个人回家静一静。

这时，金发alpha却突然捂着自己的额角——他觉得头晕体温升高，空气中薄荷的气味沸腾起来。  
注射血清后的超级士兵对这种不适很陌生，巴基却意识到史蒂夫是发情了！  
alpha的发情期一年只有三次，注射抑制剂就能解决。棕发男人在到处翻找，终于在床头柜里找到了抑制剂。  
注射过后omega松了一口气，以为事情圆满解决。但过了十分钟，空气里的信息素依旧没有减轻，相反薄荷味更加浓郁。  
史蒂夫依旧面色潮红，意识不清，平日里温和的薄荷味信息素瞬间充满了攻击性，巴基只觉得腿软，浑身燥热，他跌坐在地板上，感觉到腿间一片粘腻。  
不对劲，真的不对劲，他明明昨天刚刚打过抑制剂，怎么会有这种反应？  
回想起生理课学的知识，他马上意识到大事不妙——他被史蒂夫诱导发情了！  
蜂蜜一般的甜腻气味在空气中晕散开来，发情的alpha很快嗅到这一丝甜美，向这气味的源头走去。  
巴基还保有一丝理智，他朝墙角缩去，用微弱的声音呼唤着alpha的理智，“史蒂夫，你清醒一点，你会后悔的……”  
金发男人一言不发，他抱起了虚弱的omega放到沙发上，鼻尖发狂的嗅着后颈的腺体，用舌尖吮吸舔吻着。  
巴基转过头微弱的抗争，史蒂夫不满他的不配合，在他的腰上捏了一下，身下的人立马疼的软了下去。  
很快完全陷入发情期的男人不满足于此，他把omega身上宽松的针织衫推到锁骨，光洁白皙的胸膛和淡粉色的两个乳头露了出来，意识不清的alpha用粗粝的指尖狠狠的蹂躏它们，直到乳尖充血红肿。发情期的omega怎么能忍受的了这个，他被欺负的眼角飞红，与他身上的alpha一起坠入欲望的深渊。  
金发男人让他跪趴在沙发上，从身后猛地进入，从未经历过这种对待的omega疼的落泪，他痛苦的呻吟，恳求他身后的男人慢点，男人却浑然未觉，享受着omega甬道带给他无上的快感。  
巴基的身体逐渐适应了男人的进攻，下体分泌出了情液让男人进出更顺利。omega在撞击中感受到了快感，他不禁抬起臀部迎合男人的进入。  
很快巴基就射在了史蒂夫的沙发上，他脱力的滑到地毯上，大口喘气，红晕爬上他的脸颊，但金发alpha却觉得根本不够，他分开他身下omega的两条腿，又操了进去，这种角度让他进入的更深，几乎顶到了子宫，巴基惊恐的想要逃，却被alpha紧紧的摁在地上。  
史蒂夫一改往日温柔的作风，每一下抽插都整根没入，像一根肉刃从后方不停戳着他的肚皮，omega几乎觉得自己要被操坏了，他用全力推开身上神智深陷情欲旋涡的男人，努力爬到墙角，却又被男人抓着细瘦的脚踝扯回来，从后面进入，omega本能的迎合他，在意识清醒的时候又想逃走，又被捉回来，如此周而复始。  
巴基数不清他们做了多少次，他只记得最后一次，史蒂夫把他抱起来抵在墙上顶弄，omega连泪都流不出，嗓子叫哑了，只是失神的看着地板，放任alpha对他的侵犯。  
终于，在一阵快速抽插过后，男人进入了他的生殖腔，滚烫的精液把omega填的满满的，同时咬住了他后颈的腺体，alpha信息素瞬间涌入巴基的身体，空气里冷冽的薄荷和甜腻的蜂蜜紧紧交织在一起。  
詹姆斯巴恩斯彻底被史蒂夫罗杰斯占有了。  
“你会后悔的……史蒂夫”巴基内心只感觉悲凉——他的alpha深爱着的不是他。

巴基在卧室的床上醒来。  
美国队长沉默的站在床边，已经穿戴整齐，全然看不出昨夜疯狂的模样。  
两个人都没有说话，刚刚被标记的omega看着床对面佩姬卡特的画像，觉得有些讽刺。  
“对不起……詹姆斯……都是我的错……”金发男人表情严肃，声音充满愧疚和悔恨，詹姆斯明白他的感受。  
巴基没有看他，垂着眼帘轻声说：“我想回家，你把衣服给我。”  
“裤子……已经不能穿了，先穿我的。”史蒂夫去客厅把他的衣服找出来，又去衣柜里拿了一条运动裤和没穿过的内裤，叠的整整齐齐放在床头。

巴基几乎用了二十分钟才把衣服穿好，金发alpha知道他行动不便，想要帮助他，却不敢贸然进去。他忐忑的坐在沙发上，等待巴基出来。  
刚刚被标记的omega缓慢的推开卧室门，光着脚径直向门口走，没有给史蒂夫一个眼神。  
“让我送你。”史蒂夫几乎用祈求的语气对巴基说。  
“不用了。”语气平淡却坚定。

巴基一个人去了美国队长二战纪念馆。  
他走的很慢，下体的肿胀感丝毫没有消失，甚至能感觉到黏腻的液体缓缓流出来。  
他参观所有美国队长相关的展览，仔细体会了这个男人波澜壮阔的一生，最后他坐在放映厅里，观看史蒂夫罗杰斯的纪念影片，一次又一次。  
画面里的男人手握着有佩姬照片的怀表，即使制定作战计划也没有放下。巴基见过这个怀表，就在史蒂夫家里，被珍重的收藏着。

巴基再也没有回亚特兰提大道的老房子里，那个刚刚标记了他的alpha会在门口等他，他不想也不愿意面对那个男人。  
于是他没有携带任何行李，只拿着手机钱包，孤身一人坐地铁去了曼哈顿。  
临走前棕发omega在布鲁克林大桥上给史蒂夫发了一条短信——“我离开了，标记我会做手术去除，勿念。”接着把手机卡扔进了纽约河。  
他没忘记买避孕药，考虑到史蒂夫是注射过血清的超级士兵，巴基增加了一倍的剂量服用。  
带着疲倦和疼痛奔波了一天，年轻的omega终于在日落时分敲响了他的好友洛基的家门。

詹姆斯巴恩斯以为这会是他这一生唯一一次和美国队长产生交集。  
但他错了，仅仅四年后，他们又见面了。


End file.
